LoG:Adventures/Fireworks And Fire Bombs
Fireworks... "Gil!.... Gil!... Gil, if I have to come get you it won't be pretty!" Joel yells out from underneath my floor. I rise up off the ground and run my hand through this coarse, dark brown mess I call hair. I move lifelessly to the bathroom. Pick up a bottle and gargle a stingy and bitter liquid in my mouth. As I spit it out, my eyes full open and I'm suddenly aware of everything. I scratch my neck and flip my hair. I smile and pose then chuckle after. I speed to my bed and grab my usual gear: black tight pants, orange tank, burgundy beanie, and brown slip on shoes. Open my closet and pull out my sword, The Adelphia Sword, and hylian shield. I close it back and walk down the stairs to find out what Joel wants. "Okay! I'm here! Whaaat?" I ask as I stretch my arms up. "About time! Come on, we promised we'd help the Kokiri's in the Kokiri Village." Joel speaks through his goat ribs he's chewing on. "Awwe man, that sounds weak. Let's adventure it today! Like let's go fight monsters in Hyrule Fields or look for ancient weapons in Death Mountain or... or... Dude! We could go to Zora Fountain and check out all the fine ladies!" I spit out as I pour some orange juice from a jar into a wooden cup. "Nah man, today is that Kokiri Festival thing. We promised we'd help Saria with that kind of junk and we'd be able to profit from some of the stands dude. Plus all the honeys will be there!" Joel gets loud and puts his paw down. "Hahaha true. We do need some money though. Need to pick up some food. "Yeah man, I'm out of Ordon Goat Ribs! And don't expect me to be a vegetarian like you dude. Anyway, you ready Gil? I mean we were suppose to leave like 10 minutes ago." Joel ask while stretching. "Yeah, let's go. I'll grab the key and meet you outside." I say as I put up my cup in the dirty dishes. He nods and steps outside. I grab the master key to our tree house cave. I never understood how a hollow tree grew through a cave. Oh well, just our luck I finding it I guess? Anyway, I hop on Joel's back and he takes off to Kokiri Village, not to far away from home. It's maybe like a 10 minute jog across the river? Well as come up to the entrance, we see everyone spread out and working on stalls and huts. I get off and we walk over to a girl with long green hair screaming at little kokiri's for not complying. "Oh my goodness! This is like a carnival! Not some horror show! Take off the depressing make up and go look like a clown!" Saria screams. Saria is one of the oldest Kokiri's. Her bright green eyes and hair with her soft cheeks and smooth legs make her irresistible to men but for me, I don't really care. I don't really like girls. She's 16 where as the age of these new kokiris are around mine, 13. Its because during the first world war, King Agahnim troops moved in to here for rest yet the the enemy followed and a battle took place. Hyrule won it but lost many kokiris. "Hey, you guys made it! Great! Well most of the work with the stalls is done. The kokiri's are preparing for their stalls. You guys can... Oh! You guys can head to Hyrule Castle and give Telma this letter. She'll give you a four cans of colored gun powder. I need you to get them, bring them here and put them in the fireworks in my house. Then set them up in the hut with with a fireworks banner. Here's my key and the letter. Now hurry! I gotta go help with the animal attraction... Hey! No! I said clown, not mime! Add some red in there so help me I'll add red in there... okay, bye guys!" Saria says as she runs off. "Dude, she's has problems." I say in awe. "Maybe it's a green hair thing?" Joel replies. I nod and hop on his back. We dash off to town, avoiding all the monsters we saw on the way there. I wanted to go back and hit stuff. We come up to the towns gate and head inside. We past everyone quickly and head to Telma's Bar. I walk in first and suddenly feel at home. Buff, strong, beefy heroes sitting around tables telling tales and stories of adventures and battles with drinks in hand and music setting a rowdy mood. People fighting and laughing and singing songs. "This is my kind of atmosphere dude." I say embracing it all. "I guess... whats that smell... it's so heavenly... like meat... covered in... meat." Joel says and follows his nose. I go with him to find where his smell is coming from. We go around the counter and to the kitchen. To our right was a huge platter of roasted bullbo with superb soup dressing. "Oh my gosh, Gil... I've met holiness. I must eat it!" Joel says as he leans in to take a bite. "Excuse me honey but I don't think you should be here." A woman says as she walks in to the kitchen. "Are you Telma?" I ask. "Yes, sir. How can I help you baby?" She replies with a smile. A middle age woman with a large everything, not any taller than myself, burgundy hair in dread locks. Her eyebrows give her a some what mad expression yet her over painted lips make her seem somewhat kind. Well as well as the tone she speaks in. "Saria sent us here." I say as I hand her the letter. "Oh... is that so... well hold on." She says as takes the letter and walks into a a back room. She appears back five minutes later. "Okay, got it right here. I'll put it all in this backpack and let you go on. And I put a little something for your puppy since he keeps eying the platter." She winks with a smile. I smile back even though I'm very frightened by it. I pull Joel by his ear and we leave the bar. "Wow dude, that lady was scary! Did you see her chest man? Any bigger and her buzzims were gonna explode!" I exaggerate and then chuckle. "Yeah... totally... so what she pack me?" Joel curiously ask. "I dunno dude but we'll find out when we get back to Sarias! Now onward!" I shout and hop onto Joel's back. He howls as I scream and we take off. And Fire Bombs We blast through the town and into Kokiri Village with out a second to spare. We dash up to Saria's house and open the door. Joel walks in as I survey everyone outside one last time. I walk in and shut the door. I turn and look at her house. I'm in her living room. I stare at all the pictures and antiques she has in here. She's so vintage. "Okay Joel, so what do we do now?" I ask. "Hey! Over here! It's a letter for you." He shouts from down the hall. I head over there pull a letter off a door. It reads: Gil, now that you have the cans, I need you to the put the powder in the fireworks. Now, all you have to is walkover to them and screw the tops off. Now remember to put only a quarter of the can in each one. And don't mix the colors up! If you can do that and then take them to the hut without fail, I'll give you something great in return (; -- Love Saria "Okay dude, lets start this... Joel?" I turn around look. "Over here!" He calls from a room. I walk in and find it to be Saria's room. "I think this is Saria's room. Maybe we should leave and get back on to this Joel." I speak uneasily. Not about her room, I just don't wanna mess up anything. We have a real problem for messing things up when we're supposed to be focused. "Dude look at this! It's a photo album!" He yells. I walk over and look through it. So many funny pictures of Saria and her friends. I put it back and walk forward. "Hey dude! Think fast!" Joel yells at me from behind. As soon as I turn my head is struck with a pellet and my eyes go black. I feel nothing... "Gil?... Uhh Gil?" ... "Gil, Ima go eat what Telma left me, okay? You just stay right here." ... "Gil? Dude... it's getting dark. I think we needa hurry up." "GIL! THE FESTIVAL IS GONNA START! COME ON NOW!" "Oh man... what happened?" I open my eyes. "I kinda knocked you out with Saria's slingshot. Gil! We gotta hurry and get those fireworks set up! The festival is gonna start now!" Joel barks. "What the hell? How long have I been out?" I scream as I get up and run to the backpack. "Like a couple hours?" Joel follows behind me. I shake my head and kick open the door to the room with fireworks in it. "Now what did she say? Screw the top of and put... umm... I don't know I just gotta hurry." I say as I start poring in all the cans into a firework each. I screw the top back on and put them in my backpack's main pocket. I just realized its a bright green shade with a small pocket in front. I lock up and dash to the hut. Inside is a angry kokiri. "What kept you! The fireworks are going up in a bit!" He shouts as I give him the fireworks. "Sorry, I... time just slipped by me." I shrug. I look to Joel and kick him. "Mhm, well you're just lucky time didn't come. Now hurry up and go." He yells out of his hut. I back out and into Saria knocking us both down. "Haha watch it Gil. Did everything get all set up?" She ask. "You bet! We set everything all right and now we're ready to have fun!" I hop up and shout. I pull her as she chuckles. "You're cute Gil. If you were about four years older, I would date you. Not many enthusiastic guys are around here. Then again, you're just a kid." "Hey! I'm not a kid! Would a kid go around on adventures and be a hero?" I pridefully say. She grabs my cheeks and pinches them. "I guess not. Well come, lets watch the fireworks." She finishes as she leads us to chairs. "Oh by the way, you put only the amount needed in them right?" She ask. "Uhh... yeah! A whole can like you wrote." I reply. "WHAT??? I ONLY SAID A QUARTER CAN!!" She screams at me. We look forward and watch just as the kokiri lights the firework. We sit there frozen. The fireworks lift off into the air and boom into a rainbow of colors. Air knocks us off our feet. "Whoa... Okay, maybe more was a good idea. Fine, I'll let you guys slip with this one. But next time, follow my demands. Here." She says as she hands us a bag of rupees. "Yeah! Lets use this money on important stuff dude." I smile to Joel. "Yeah, important stuff... get me some ribs." More To Come...